The overall objective of the proposed work is to describe the molecular mechanisms underlying the early events in the visual process. Rod outer segment disc membranes and reconstituted membranes will be used to study light-dependent processes including ion permeability. Freeze-fraction electron microscopy, electron spin resonance (spin labeling) and chemical methods will be employed to define significant chemical and structural transitions in the rhodopsin molecule and membrane complex.